The provision of serving trolleys of this type is known in various designs. In this connection, there is the drawback that a plurality of dispensing units corresponding to the types of beverages offered has to be present as the dispensing unit and consequently the receiving drinking vessel has to be placed correspondingly in different positions.
One arrangement as claimed in the generic features is known according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,349 A. In this connection, however, separate dispensing points are arranged for each beverage and the drinking vessel is to be assigned to different positions corresponding to the beverage. Consequently, a compact arrangement is not possible and wrong assignments cannot be ruled out either.
In addition, DE 198 47 366 A1 makes known an arrangement where soluble beverage powder is supplied to a drinking vessel as the storage vessel which is placeable in one position and hot water is then supplied.
For use in aircraft, said known arrangements require additional measures as they are not usable in existing holds in the galley and a correspondingly secured arrangement can be effected for take-off and landing.